Cartas a Isabella
by BerryBloops
Summary: El tenia un pasado catastrófico y no lo había contado. Pero ella llego como sol en pleno amanecer y arruguitas en la curva de su sonrisa. Necesitaba contarle todo y ganarse el amor de ella. Aunque ¿Podrá? ¿O una vez mas su cariño se pudrirá?


**Cartas a Isabella**

Capitulo 1. Ella

* * *

><p>5 de Agosto 1873. Morgan, Illinois.<p>

Los días pasan tan vertiginosos, tan encimados unos de otros que aun no soy capaz de digerirlos, no soy capaz de contraatacar con ellos, siempre tan hundido en la miseria, en el destino que se me ha infligido. Maldita la hora en que decidí esta vida, en la cual solo con unas arrugas muy marcadas y canas blancas pegadas al rostro, mi vida cede sin permiso de dios.

Pero hoy el día está muy luminoso, resplandeciente como el sol, casi invisible al momento de abrir los ojos y tratar de mirar hacia él, pero no quema, no arde la piel a su contacto ¿acaso he perdido el sentir de tan maravilloso milagro?

Y como buen hombre he negado rotundamente cierta teoría, yo siempre sentiría los placeres pasionales de la vida, aun en mi lecho de muerte. Cuando se este pálido y sin vida, con un hedor muy penetrante de absorbida existencia, cuando ni un hueso de mi cuerpo extinto responda, ahí sentiré el volar a la vida eterna. Esa vida prometida y rotundamente querida, la vida con la que he soñado desde el nacer en el mundo territorial a donde pertenezco.

Ojala y todo cambie hoy. Ojala y mis sensaciones crezcan de este placer allanado en estos últimos años.

Hoy es pequeña, mis brazos y dedos pulgares están cansados, agotados de tanto relatar en el diario de mi bosquejo. Cada vello que se enchina en mis antebrazos piden descanso y restregarse en el agua cálida de mi bañera. He decidido tomarles atención y dejar de escribir, pero mi mente aun confabulada desea garabatear las distintas hojas que se me han entregado.

La textura de la hoja es muy seca y rasposa, es casi como tomar la mano de mi viejo, al momento de estrecharla era como estrechar un puñado de sal.

Pero eso no es lo que había querido decir. Todo cambia, incluso cuando no creo en eso.

_Ojala y todo cambie hoy._

**Edward A. Cullen**

Así comenzaba el día para Edward, el hijo prodigio del señor llamado Carlisle y su madre, Esme Cullen.

La escritura era una manera de deshacerse de los fantasmas nítidos de su pasado. Vaya almas en penas que lo visitaban, cada noche en sus sueños largos –casi eternos- que el enfrentaba. Todo parecía tan real como el borde de su cama –arrugada y picuda- con la que siempre sus pies al chocar se topaban y golpeaban sin cesar. Pero el retenía cada pensamiento que por su mente cruzaba como una estrella fugaz, debía inmovilizar cada uno de ellos y no olvidar nada de su gloriosa vida pasada.

Y es que así era, su vida hasta hace unos años, cuando era joven y rebosante de galanes, era casi admirada por todos, el eterno mujeriego y complaciente de las mujeres, estaba cayéndose en pedazos en su propia miseria de recuerdos vagamente reales.

Pero jamás contaba en su diario cada uno de sus descubrimientos por el cuerpo de la mujer, era un secreto. Un exigente y reconfortante secreto. Cada recóndito lugar y espacio –Por mas mínimo que este tuviera- el lo encontraba y abusaba de el brindando placer de igual manera a todas, todas sus bellas mujeres que por el morían. Que por el mataban en una noche de placer.

Con un rugido de su pecho, aun plano y con menos vellos cada vez, se levanto de la silla colocada a su lado. Era hora de recorrer el pequeño pueblo y empaparse de tanta felicidad vivida.

Tomo uno de sus mejores trajes de gala y comenzó a abordar ese estrecho ropaje que indicaba un próximo desfallecimiento de mujeres. Con sumo cuidado, coloco el pantalón sobre sus piernas torneadas pero pálidas, ahí en la demostración de cada hueso se notaba como sus vellos se transformaban en blancos a causa de la vejez.

_¡Como los años osan de envejecerme! _

-Cálidos y buenos días, señor Cullen –Saludo una de las nodrizas.

-Buen día… -Había olvidado su nombre.

_¡Me han de tener que pagar esto! ¡Devuélveme esos años de juventud! _

-No debe tener preocupación, todo esto es tan normal.

Vaya blasfemia que la nodriza había hecho. Decir que todo esto era normal, que a mis casi setenta años no recordara ni siquiera su nombre, de esa mujer que siempre me visitaba para arreglar todo en mi recamara, era una completo…

_¡Blasfemia! Ella me maldice, hace que olvide. ¡Debería largarse! Y dejarme morir. Si, eso debería hacer. _Pero de pronto recordé: _"Ojala y todo cambie hoy"_

-Nada es normal, me estoy pudriendo en cimientos viejos y rasposos, casi indulgentes con mi cuerpo putrefacto y rugoso, ¿Es que nadie entiende esto? Me estoy deshaciendo, me estoy quedando aquí, fibra por fibra cae aquí, abandonándome como si solo quisiera dejar a un niño recién nacido. No, créame señorita nadie me entiende.

-Señor Cullen, debe dejar sus momentos ácidos y dejarse querer. Hoy viajara a Chicago, así que ayúdeme a cambiarlo. Jamás me ha molestado su ayuda.

-Nadie me comprende –La señorita comenzó a colocarme el saco color dorado rodeado con unas brillantes y refulgentes piedras verdes- Pasa por la mente de todos mi locura, tortuoso y ociosa, casi golosa de sentarse en la silla de mi imaginación, maldita cordura de todos lo enajenados a mi vida…

Los susurros incontrolables que de la línea recta formada en mis labios eran maldiciones y constantes apogeos de lamentos pasionales.

-Muy bien Señor Cullen –La nodriza vestida con harapos cafés y blancos se alejo un poco de mi, seguro necesitaba verme mejor para mi presentación en Chicago- Esta usted presentable.

-¿A que debo todo eso? –Pregunte mas cortés – Solo iré a Chicago, todo podre sobrellevarlo.

-Por supuesto que si, Señor Cullen –Con sus manos delicadas y morenas aliso mi saco- Usted puede con todo.

-Espero que no utilice conmigo sus fuentes de tan gracioso sarcasmo señorita…

-Señor Cullen –La sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios carnosos de un tono marrón- Jamás cambia.

Con pasos lentos ella avanzo hacia atrás, levantando su ceja delgada y fina.

-Decente –Dijo con un susurro y un jadeo casi imperceptible.

Solo pude asentir e intentar caminar hacia algún reflejo del cuarto, pero no encontraba nada que me pudiera brindar una visión de mi. Todo estaba tan opaco como mi entusiasmo de viajar hacia Chicago. Hace bastante días, meses e incluso años que no partía hacia ese destino, era un caso perdido mi galanura que ahí había nacido. Nadie recordaba al predominante y gran joven Edward Cullen.

Todas mis antiguas amantes me habían olvidado. Y es que los segundos pasaban y todas formaban compromisos nupciales con cualesquiera que se paraban frente a ellas. Y las culpaba, era notable que todas a pesar de eso deseaban ser acariciadas por la avariciosa y reconfortante huellas de mis palmas, pero nadie respondía a mis constantes cartas y llamados humeantes que por ellas hacia.

El blanquecino que con la vejez llegaba me estaba golpeando, fuertemente. Dejándome derrotado en el piso, ensangrentado por mi orgullo herido y mi ego tan lastimado a causa de tanto rechazo.

-El coche ha llegado –Me llamo la nodriza, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Bien, baja y avisa que voy en camino –Arregle un poco mi cabello blancuzco y trate de colocarlo con recato por mi cuero cabelludo- ¡Ahora!

Tomo el maletín color café que en mi cama yacía y salí a trompicones del cuarto que guardaba mi cuerpo en innumerables ocasiones. Al estar en la puerta, a punto de cerrarla, me despedí de ella sabiendo que al menos mi estancia duraría dos semanas en Chicago. Puede notar como cada mueble de diversos tonos y brillantes se abrazaban unos a otros y me miraban ceñudos de mi retirada. ¡Vaya! Estaba al borde la locura, mis canas estaban afectado mi razón, la colocaban boca abajo y golpeaban de ella con un martillo, dolía y dolía. Cada golpe que recibía me dejaba mas anonadado e inquieto de tanta perdida reflexionaría.

xxxxxxxxx'

El viaje duro un par de horas interminables, el paisaje que el camino me mostraba estaba logrando entusiasmarme pero la idea de llegar y asentarme en casa de mi madre me hacia bajar y lamer los suelos lentamente.

Mi cariñosa y tierna madre –podría asegurarlo y tal vez firmar un contrato con sangre- me esperaba sentada en la entrada de mi hogar, hace algunas décadas atrás. La podía ver, aun de lejos, como me regalaba una extensa y casta sonrisa en lo largo de su pequeño rostro. Era de asegurar que ella quería dar tiempo al tiempo y verme con regocijo en sus brazos ahora que llegara.

Pude ver con dificultad –tratando de enfocar mi mirada casi perdida- como estábamos llegando a casa de mi madre. Y si, ella estaba sentada en el porche de mi casa y tal como la había imaginado hacia unos pensamientos pasados, ella me sonreía de manera cegadora.

¿Cómo era posible que su pelo casi rojo –No en tono tan cobrizo como el mío- siguiera de la misma manera? Y mientras el mío, ya estaba cubierto por la cal de la longevidad.

Los hoyuelos en sus mejillas se veían muy marcados aun en la distancia y desde aquí podía notar como sus ojos brillaban y daban paso a esferitas casi transparentes, si, llamadas lagrimas.

Baje con tranquilidad del coche y alise aun mas mi saco y baje las mangas arremangadas que estaban.

El choque de un cuerpo pequeño contra el mío me saco de mi actividad y sonreí.

Estaba en casa.

-¡Oh mi Edward! ¡Mi pequeño hijo! He rogado a nuestro señor una visita tuya y ahora estas aquí. El siempre me escucha, lo se. Ahora todo esta completo para mi, maravilloso. –Bajo las manos de mi cuello y acuno mi rostro entre sus manos delicadas- Como pasan los años sobre tu rostro. Las rugosidades y distintos relieves en tu piel me están indicando que no descansas querido –Y planto un beso en mi mejilla, dejándome el ardor de tanto amor que ella me profesaba- Tu padre ha pedido verte.

-¿No puede esperar? –La tome del pelo y la atraje hacia mi colocándola en mi pecho- Te he extraño madre.

-Lo he sabido querido. Pero pasa a tu casa, debes tener suficiente frio para no quedarte aquí.

Hasta ese momento no había notado como mis rodillas y pies temblaban fuertemente y chocaban contra los muslos de mi madre. Cada tantos de años la veía de mas baja altura, el tiempo iba encorvando su espalda, casi formándola como una bastón al revés. Era insólito que a pesar de de tanto tiempo, tantas primaveras e inviernos, ella no dejara de sonreírme de la misma manera como lo hacia hace unas cuantas décadas aunque ahora sus labios se notaban mas resecos y llenos de simples y cortas arruguitas, suceso que la hacia mas encantadora. Era como la flor rosa, entre mas florecía y se proclamaba en el mundo como la mas vistosa y orgullosa se mostraba ante todos, era cada vez mas hermosa, y a pesar de que sus pétalos tan rojos escarlatas se abrían para el paso de la luz, estas se notaban tan recientes y delicadas. Si, mi madre era una flor.

-Toma –Me tendió una pequeña caja adornada con una gran moño rojo de tela- ábrelo antes de que te congeles y quedes estático aquí.

Trate de regalarle una sonrisa parecida a la suya pero sabia que no tendría el mismo efecto, no la dejaría deslumbrada como ella lo lograba conmigo.

-Extrañaba verte sonreír, hijo –Acaricio con delicadeza mis mejillas, quitando la lagrima que surcaba por ella.

-Lo siento Madre –Y volví a abrazarla.

Quería aferrarla a mi, olvidar todo lo que en mi mente quería tachar y sosegar con fuertes delirios constantes. Ella me estaba perdonando, lo sabia. Podía ver como sus ojos verdes –Iguales a los míos- me veían con anhelación y apego. Deseaba sentirla y platicar con ella, como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos.

_¡Maldición!_

Si, eso conseguía. Invariables golpes mentales, como un niño enfurruñado con la niña a la cual le halaba sus coletas. Si, era molesto. Muy molesto. No podía manejar nada, absolutamente nada. No podía olvidar. Mis amantes se aseguraron de arrancarme de los brazos de mi madre.

_Debía… Debía hacer algo. _

Al abrir la caja con sumo cuidado pude ver ella, un par de guantes color negro lleno de pelusas del mismo tono. Era de saber que mi madre lo había tejido para mi. Mi pequeña y agraciada madre.

-Gracias –Logre murmurar con voz pastosa.

Y metí mis manos pálidas en los guantes, tratando de rozar cada parte del estambre anudado en diferentes formas. Instintivamente lleve mis muñecas a mi nariz y el sentido del olfato me ayudo a percibir todo eso que una vez había dejado atrás.

El olor a cenizas y madera que seguro mi madre movía constantemente en la chimenea de la sala. El olor distintivo de sus manos, un delicado efluvio llamativo, era el olor de una tarta de zarzamora, podía notarlo. Ella siempre cocinaba ese postre para mi y podía asegurarlo que la tarta me esperaba acostada en la barra de la cocina y afirmaba también, que al entrar ese olor me golpearía los orificios de mi nariz, llenándome de recuerdos de mi infancia.

-Edward, deja de oler como desquiciado esos guantes –Trato de sonar molesta y enfadada pero la sonrisa blanca me dejaba ver sus sinceros sentimientos- Adentro huele mejor.

Quise abalanzarme sobre ella y cargarla entre mis brazos, pero seguramente mis costillas se quejarían de tal hecho infantil.

Tome sus dedos y los entrelace con los míos y caminamos hacia la casa. Sonrientes de tenernos.

Tal como lo esperaba, el olor de la tarta me recordó a mi de pequeño corriendo por la casa y tropezando con varias sillas para llegar a la cocina. Mi madre me recibía con un _"¡Quieto Edward!"_ Y me alzaba en vilo para quedar a la altura de la tarta que con antelación había estado cocinando. Con sus dedos delgados pasaba mermelada de tarta por mi nariz y reíamos contentos de nuestra actividad juntos. Con mi lengua sonrosada y pequeña trataba de alcanzar la mermelada pero jamás lo lograba. A estas alturas sabia que era una buena manera de torturarme para desear con mas necesidad la comida de mi madre.

Abrí los ojos que con anterioridad había cerrado y quede impactado al primer momento. Todo seguía de igual manera, los muebles de distintos diseñadores –Que a mí siempre me habían gustado- parecían intactos, ninguna marca de polvo o ralladura los hacía palidecer. Todo estaba como lo recordaba, como siempre. Al final del pasillo, en una pequeña sala de estar, se encontraba mi sillón favorito. Si hubiera tenido la misma vitalidad de siempre, podría asegurar que correría hasta él y brincaría como chiquillo entusiasmado.

El tono azul casi como las nubes acopladas al cielo me incito y pidió acercarme al sillón. Hice unos cuantos pasos muy lentos y pude sentir el reconfortante suavidad y comodidad del sillón. Acaricie con lentitud el lado libre y volví a transportarme a mi pasado.

_-¡Que magnífico es! _

_-Lo se querido –Hablo mi madre entusiasmada- Me lo ha regalado Duncan.(1) Dijo que te gustaría y no ha fallado._

_-Por supuesto que no. Me ha encantado. –Rápidamente subí al sillón y comencé a brincar histéricamente- Mírame brincar madre. _

_-Baja Edward, puedes lastimarme._

_-No, no. No. Juega Patty Cake (2) conmigo –trate de rogarle- Brincando._

_-Muy bien. Tu padre no llegara en un tiempo._

_-¡Si! _

-¿Viajando al pasado? –Pregunto mi madre.

-Si –Dije con resignación- Aun puedo sentirme pequeño, brincando aquí. Mientras cocinabas y esperábamos la llegada de mi padre. ¿Por qué me aleje? –Pregunte triste y entre sollozos- No debía irme.

-Debes calmarte. Calma tus sentimientos de abatimiento, hijo. Tu retirada no fue mala, aprendiste. Y has vuelto, eso es lo mas importante.

Unos golpes quedos y acompasados sonaron en la puerta, que hasta ahorita había notado muy lejana.

-Debe ser Isabella –Se paro frenéticamente- Espérame aquí.

Asentí con desgana.

_¿Quién me quitaba e interrumpía mi reencuentro con mi madre? _

Volví a darme porrazos mentales. Aun seguía siendo el mismo cavernícola de las cuevas oscuras y apartadas. Seguía estando celoso y egoísta con las personas que siempre había querido a mi lado. Con las que a pesar de haberme alejado, las retenía casi adheridas a mi lado. Debía cambiar y dejar ser a mis padres.

Ahora mismo estaba empezando a buscar a mi padre, que seguramente yacía en la cama, tumbado y abatido por la enfermedad que lo golpeaba. Maldito. No, no era momento de pelear conmigo mismo por semejante espécimen de hombre.

Una voz dulce y llena de repiqueteos entre gloria y dulzura inundo mis oídos y capto mi total atención.

-Espero no molestar Esme –susurro muy bajito, pero el eco que se formaba en la casa vacía me dejo escuchar con claridad sus palabras.

-¡Claro que no Isabella! ¡Vamos! ¡Entra! –Dijo con exaltación mi madre.

Unos pasos constantes llenos de cansancio y pereza llegaron hacia a mi y ahí en ese punto, la belleza llego ante mi, dejándome con las cavilaciones enterradas en metros mas debajo de mi.

La mujer que ante mi se planto, estaba llena de hermosura exquisita. La piel cremosa casi del tono de un fruto durazno irradiaba luminosidad por toda la sala. Sus ojos color chocolate, rodeados de espesas y largas pestañas. El cabello color marrón y con luz propia que bailaba con su cuello, moviéndolo intranquilamente. La cintura con mejores curvas que el camino que hace unas horas había recorrido. El corsé que se acomodaba y se pegaba a ella, formando el mejor espectáculo. Sus pechos sobresalían y querían llamarme, podía sentirlo. Todo era un manjar en ella, a pesar de la edad que solo navegaba en el cabello blanco que ella mostraba.

-Buenos días, señor Cullen _-¡Vaya forma de acariciar mi apellido!_

-Saluda querido –Muy, muy lejos logre escuchar la voz de mi madre.

-Buenos días, señorita

Un tono sonrosado se apodero de sus pómulos y me dejo ver que al fruncir su boca en una sonrisa cegadora, no se notaba ninguna arruguita.

_¡Qué maravillosa!_

-Hijo, ella es Isabella. Pariente lejana de tu padre.

-Isabella Swan –**_Swan, Swan, Swan, Swan_**.

* * *

><p>(1) Duncan Phyfe (1768-1854) -Artesano y carpintero de muebles. Escoses y considerado uno de los mejores de Estados Unidos<p>

(2) Patty Cake –Tengo enterado que es un juego de chocar manos y cantar mientras lo haces.

¡HOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAA! *Juguemos patty cake. :B

Bueno, bueno. Espero que les guste esta historia, la verdad cuando pensé en esta idea, pensé que seria la mas difícil de escribir ¿y adivinen que? Si lo es. JAJAJA. Es que como se habrán dado cuenta es de época. 1800-1900 para crear generalidades. Y la verdad estoy en constante búsqueda de información referente a ese siglo. Y es que hablare de muchas cosas, de muchos años. Ya verán como se desarrolla todo.

Tengo miedo de cómo la reciban, no es la gran cosa como las historias actuales mas reviewadas e.e' Solo es para establecer un termino XD

Espero que sea del agrado de muchas, Háganme saber si les gusta. ¡POOORFAAA! :C

BerryBloops


End file.
